All Those Friendly People
by milkshakesmeltpeoplechange
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean move to a new school and meet the Novak brothers. Sabriel and Destiel. Mainly Sabriel. Chapters switch between Sam and Gabriels point of view. Title from the Funeral Suits song.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sams POV

As me and Dean pulled into the parking lot of yet another school I got the feeling this one would be different. As we walked up the very steep front step and into the office it felt like any other highschool we'd been to in the past. After we got our timetables from the overly friendly receptionist we went off in search of our lockers. We had to push past the groups of students congregating in front of the stairs and got a punch of disproving glares. Not the usual ones that we usually get for being the new kids. We arrived at the top of the landing and I glanced around.

"Sammy, is it me or did we just walk into hipster land?" Dean asked confused from beside me.

I looked around. Most of the students sitting against the walls were all engaged in deep conversation or listening to some crappy hipster music and then there was the group closest to me speaking quickly in french. I looked over at dean confused. I study my time table trying to figure out where my locker would be.

"My lockers this way I think." I tell dean motioning down the hall.

"Well I believe mine would be downstairs" He replies and walks off to find his locker.

"See you at lunch!" I call after him.

I finally find my locker and awkwardly stuff my bags of rock salt in dad had forced us to bring for "protection" as if there'd be demons at a highschool. The group who had parted for me to get through exchanged amused looks. I rolled my eyes and headed to my first class hoping to get there early. Just as I leave everyone else gets up and heads to class. What no warning bells here?

I get to my first class (social studies 9 with Mr. Singer) like 10 minutes late. Maybe the bells aren't working?

I walk up to him to introduce myself.

"I know who you are ya idjit" He responds. "Now find yer seat"

The class laughs at me a bit as I sit at the only empty seat. It's beside a boy with stunning blue eyes. He stared out the window not even looking at me as I sat down.

"Hi I'm Sam." I introduce myself.

No response. I lean back in my chair as Mr. Singer passes out worksheets. He passes me two and I slide one over to the boy beside me. He doesn't look but grabs the paper and manages a quiet thanks.

I sit in thought for the rest of the period. It's not like school really matters when we're going to be moving so soon anyways. It's 9:50 and everyone gets up to leave. I'm starting to think there's no bells in this place.

As I head to my next class (P.E) I accidentally run into another student who is surprisingly wearing a suit.

"Watch where you're going you bloody idiot" He says in a thick British accent.

"sorry" I mumble and race off not wanting to be late again.

I rush down the stairs deciding not to push the group of annoying kids blocking my way down as that would make a bad impression. (What are middle schoolers doing here anyways?)

I finally find my way to the gym and hurry in with a minute to spare. seeing as I don't have pe strip I just stand awkwardly as I wait for everyone else to change. As the students file into the gym I remark that we will be sharing the gym with a junior class. We start warm up and the teacher warns me thta if I don't have a change of clothes next class I get a zero.

"So Sammy, How are you liking your new school?" A voice says from behind me.

I spin around and look at the alarmingly short junior guy who had addressed me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Well Sasquatch I'm Gabriel Novak. Nice to meet your acquaintance." He says cheerily while popping a sucker into his mouth.

Wow this Gabriel sure does have some nice eyes. All golden and when the light hits them just right- Whoa Sam you are not thinking about a guy like that. Especially not a guy older than you.

"You seem a little less hipster than the rest of the school." I remark 'and short' I add in my mind.

"Well I'm a special exception" He says winking.

He has an adorable wink. I mean what?

"So where are you and Dean-o From?" He asks politely

"No where really. You know Dean?"

"Well not exactly I just know everything that goes on in this school."

His voice is so mesmerizing…

"Hey Sammy since you're bew here how bout I show you around at lunch. You know show you who the idiots are." Gabe offered flashing me a smile.

Wait since when do I have a nickname for him?

"Uuh suure" I stutter starting to blush. "And only Dean gets to call me Sammy"

"Sure thing Sammy-o.?" He said as he walked away.

Wow Gabe sure does have a nice ass. I have really got to stop Thinking about a guy like _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gabes POV

Well this new kid seemed pretty cool. But I suppose I shall wait until after lunch to make my final decision.

But hey he does have some nice legs. I'll just have to get past big brother Dean first.

"Earth to Gabriel" Crowley called from behind me laughing at his joke. "So who's the new boy toy?"

"Oh shut up!" I say rolling my eyes very obviously at him.

"Sucker?" I ask absent-minded as I pop yet another in my mouth. My stock is running out I'll have to pick some up later.

He rejected as usual.

"Well what do you say about ditching to help me get ready for my lunch date?" I ask using air quotations around the word date.

"As long As I get out of this class. All these bloody idiots getting dirt on my suit."

I walked up behind Sammy and going on my tip toes (because of his ridiculously tallness issue) and whisper I'll be back for him at lunch.

He blushed and quickly turned to hide it. Shy guys are so adorable.

Me and Crowley sneaked out without the teachers noticing. Not like they cared much if we attended or not but it's still more fun to sneak.

We wandered to our usual spot tucked away in the far corner of the school on the second landing of the barely used staircase. Even less used now that we had claimed it as our own. Except for the odd new kid who would wander over and we'd poke fun at.

"So Sam Winchester?" Crowley says while using his smartphone to hack into the schools database and sneak a look at Sammys personal records.

"Good grades, doesn't stay in one place for long, not much of a trouble maker except a few fights here and there" He reported.

"Well not much of a trouble maker… I can fix that." I say already forming a plan in my head to get his attention for the "Trickster" lifestyle.

Ten minutes 'till lunch? Well that went quick.

"I'm gonna go find Sammy I say as Crowley rolls his eyes at me.

"Why don't you go find Ruby or someone?" I suggest.

"Well a would but she has recently joined up with Luci's group and you know wht his thoughts on me."

Oops touchy subject.

"Well if you're not busy I think I might have a job for you" I say as I explain my plan to him.

"Got it!" He says and hurries off to find some accomplices.

I start to head back to the gym stopping at my locker to grab my bag and my few remaining suckers.

I get to the gym just as Sammys getting out. His adorable smile spread across his face.

I reach behind him and give his backside a small squeeze.

"Hey Sammy" I say as he lets out a startled squeak and blushes.

Awwwwee how cute.

**Okay so this is my first fanfic so review and stuff okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sams POV

"So where are we going?" I ask Gabe making a mental note to watch my back around him."

"On a surprise adventure Sammy!" He exclaimed enthusiastically with enthusiasm.

I roll my eyes at him and take out my phone to tell Dean I won't be meeting him for lunch.

**Going for a walk with a friend. Can't meet you sorry. -Sam**

I follow Gabe out the front door and my phone buzzes.

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;). See you after school. -Dean**

I smile and put my phone away catching up to Gabe.

"Planning on telling me where we're going or are you just kidnapping me?"

"I already told you Sammy! It's a surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise."

"Fine at least point out all the important places in town to me on the way there."

I may not be staying here long but I do like to know where things are.

I walked alongside him as he pointed out cars and poles telling me they were cars and poles. Very important information apparently.

We finally stopped outside of a small rundown looking store with a fading sign that said ******Sherries Fine Sweets****.**

Gabriel took me to a candy store?

"Ah here we are! I was running low on suckers so I thought might as well show Sammy my favourite store!" He said stepping in as his face lit up and he looked like a kid on christmas.

After looking at all the different suckers he finally chose a couple of each and went up to pay.

"Here Sammy try this one" He said handing my a lime green one that smelled strangely like cherries.

I popped it in my mouth and it was like 

"Good huh?" Gabriel said laughing at my reaction

We walked back and I talked a bit about how me and Dean had to move around so often and how my father was always moving us around for his work. Gabriel told me about his giant family and how his brother Micheal was basically their father since their actually father was never home.

After that we walked in silence for a bit savoring our delicious suckers. My hand accidentally brushed against his sending a shiver up my spine.

"So what class do you have next" I ask quickly trying to cover up the fact that I let my hand linger there just a _little _too long.

"Chemistry! The only class I get to blow shit up on purpose!"

I laughed and Gabriel smiled. I should make him smile more often if his smile is always _that _adorable.

"I have math" I say sighing.

We had just got back to school and Gabe decided to go with me to my locker.

"Top floor huh?" He said as we arrived at my locker. "I'm in the basement. It sucks when I don't actuallt have any classes down there."

I shove my socials textbook in trying to hide my bag of salt. I didn't want to scare the poor guy off!

"Well I should be getting to my math class now. See you tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Oh I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than that," He said with a mischievous grin. "Try next block at oh 2:30." He finished and walked off with a little laugh.

He sure is a little tease sometimes.

I walked into my math class and introduced myself to the teacher who smiled and told me to get my textbook from the back and then take a seat wherever's left.

I get the book and drop it down on a table next to a pretty blond girl texting on her phone under the table.

She looked up smiled.

"HI! I'm Jessica!" She introduced herself happily.

"I'm Sam" I say shaking her extended hand.

She's pretty and she seems nice but she's no Gabriel.

I just met this guy and I can't stop thinking about him.

oops


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gabes POV

Was that salt in Sam's locker?

No it couldn't be be. Could it?

I mean he cant be a hunter can he?

I head to chemistry and take my regular spot where Crowley is not since he rarely ever attends chemistry.

I get there just as class is starting because really me? There early?

After taking attendance the teacher starts writing instructions on the board and a very grumpy looking boy that I didn't recognize walked in.

Must be Dean-O.

He looked around and seeing that the only seat left was next to me walked over frowning and flopped into his seat dramatically.

Someones grumpy.

"Hey Dean-O, I'm Gabriel." I say with a smile offering my hand to shake.

"Piss off!" He hissed at me.

I think I like the other Winchester better.

After sitting in silence for a bit I decide to try talking to him again.

"So are you going to help me or just sit there like a grump all day?"

"Fine. I'll get ingredients." He says with a grumpy little frown.

I think I need to teach our little grump a lesson.

He got back and I started mixing things at random.

"Are you sure you're doing this right?" He asks slightly afraid of me.

"Nope!" I say flashing him a cheery grin and stepping back as my mixture starts to bubble over.

"And you might want to stand back- Oh" I say as the mixture promptly explodes covering him in foam.

"Oops" I say shrugging my shoulders as he stares daggers at me.

"I seem to have made a mistake" I call to the teacher who is standing at her desk bewildered as to how I managed to make such a mess as the rest of the class, getting over their shock, starts to laugh.

Dean storms out to go clean himself off probably.

Well that went well I think cheerily.

The older Winchester seems fun.

After my little experiment we have to evacuate the class for "safety" or something. I decide to ditch the sitting outside bored with the rest of the class to pester my baby brother!

Block order is… hmmm… Gotta check my phone for this. Almost four years of this rotation and I still can't remember it.

Luckily I have the same schedule as Crowley.

Ahhh C block.

Lets see Cas has… P.E!

I head down to the gym and calmly interrupt their soccer game to "take Cas to his doctors appointment"

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" He asks confused.

Wow he sure is slow sometimes.

"I'm here to bust you out kiddo!"I exclaim laughing at the still bewildered look on his face.

"C'mon" I say dragging him behind me.

Suddenly something changes in his eyes from bewilderment to fear.

"But what if Lucifer finds out?" He asks allowing his fear to show since we were together.

"I will never let him hurt you" I promise him calmly knowing that I'm the only one besides maybe Anna he'd admit his fear of Luci to.

I lead him outside and we walk along the back fence until we come along a nice spacious looking tree and after checking no one was watching pop up into it.

"So who have you got your eye on this time?" He asks me plainly. I roll my eyes at him not answering.

"I have noticed your changes in behavior." He states. "You haven't eaten a single piece of candy since you picked me up" He continues.

"Well I suppose there is someone." I say thinking of Sam's big brown eyes that I have gotten lost in far too many times for one day.

"His name is Sam Winchester." I finally say.

Cas is the only one in the family who knows I'm gay. But I think Anna suspects something…

"I am aware of who he is" Cas says staring at me with interest.

"Well I was actually wondering if you could maybe help me?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him.

"Yes Gabriel you know I'd do anything for you." He says slightly concerned looking.

"Well I've got an idea" I say leaning in to tell him my plan.

—

I get down from the tree and start to head for french class as Cas simply pops back.

Crowleys not there as planned.

I decide now would be a good time for something sweet.

I grab a sucker from my bag and stick in my mouth as I take my regular seat in the back as the teacher starts droning on about passe compose or something boring like that.

After some time I glance at the clock.

2:29

I start my countdown.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The clock changes to 2:30 and right on cue the fire alarm blares.

Some students jump or scream but most just stand up calmly and form a line at the door as the teacher shouts out directions.

I follow the class out to the back field and let the teacher mark me as there before wandering off to find Sammy.

I don't even get five feet before the principal comes on the PA to announce that the fire alarm had been set of by some kids and it was nothing to worry about.

All eyes turn to me.

"I am hurt!" I announce placing one hand over my heart. A couple people laugh but most just start filing back into the school.

I find Sammy heading back to class and hurry to catch up with him.

"I told you I'd see you sooner, kiddo" I said placing my arm around his shoulders.

"You did this?" Sam asks amazed. "Also don't call me kiddo. I _am _taller than you.

"Well who else? Although I wouldn't say it was my finest work. And it's not my fault your a sasquatch!" I reply leaving Sammy in awe of my sheer awesomeness.

**Okay so I've decided to be like a real fanfiction writer and update as much as possible and everything but I do have a lot of school work as of now so I should have the next chapter up in the next few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm sorry I havent updated for a bit and everything I've been very busy but I got a free block and a half since I finished my sewing early so I spent all that time on this so yes. Enjoy. Also this is a sabriel with backgroundish destiel but this chapter will have a bit of destielish feelings kind of and there will be more in the upcoming chapters hopefully. You also don't have to worry about me not finishing this story because if I try and stop cassia will legit murder me.**

Chapter 5 Sam's P.O.V

I went back to my french class and packed my stuff up since Gabriel's little prank had taken up the rest of the block.

Realizing it's Friday I start walking back to our motel slightly put out because I wouldn't be seing Gabe until Monday.

I get to the motel and Dean is already there on the couch watching some car show.

"You're home early." I remark putting my bag away.

"Some dick decided to blow shit up on me." He explained grumpily.

"His names Gabriel. I mean what kind of guy is named Gabriel? That's a girls name." He ranted.

Well this is an interesting turn of events.

"Well anyways how was your day? And who's your new friend?" He asks me raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Well," I start nervously. "My day was good and um" I stutter.

"Ooh who is she?" Dean asks smiling.

"It's not like that Dean!" I say giving him my best bitchface. "And he's a guy." I continue "In your grade" I add quietly at the end.

"What was that?"

"He's a junior okay!" I exclaim.

Dean looks at me surprised.

"Whats his name?" He finally asks getting over his initial shock of socializing with people outside my age group especially since I'm generally a very shy person.

"Gabriel?" I say scared of his reaction.

"Gabriel? As in chem dick Gabriel?" He asked giving me his "Are you fucking kidding me?" look.

"Maybe?" I say wishing I had the ability to disappear.

"_Whatever_" He mumbles grabbing his coat and storming out of the motel.

Well I guess I'll just watch some T.V and wait for him to get home.

Ten minutes into my third episode of Doctor Who (the space channel was having a marathon) Dean walks back in the front door.

"So Sammy I guess I wasn't being entirely fair with you it's not _your _fault he's a dick." He says "I brought back take out" He continues holding up the bag he came back with.

"I even got you your rabbit food." He said unpacking the contents of the bag:

One bacon cheeseburger for dean, a salad for me, and some apple pie for dessert.

"So why was Gabriel such a dick to you. I mean he wouldn't just do it for no reason." I ask curiously.

"Well i was already having a pretty shitty day you know being the new kid and all" He explained "And then in chem I was already annoyed and Gabriel decided it would be fun to mix things at random until they exploded on me"

I hold back a laugh. We just finish our dinner in silence until dad bursts through the door mumbling under his breath.

"So hows the hunt going?" Dean asks dad getting up to help him put his tools away.

"Well I spent all day searching through town for leads and just got bunch of different mixed up stories." He said kind of angrily.

"We're probably going to end up staying here for a couple more weeks." He added at the end.

A couple more weeks?

I immediately think of Gabe.

A couple more weeks with Gabriel?

We could actually become friends.

For a little while longer than usual at least.

I glance over at Dean.

He looked surprised but there was something else too.

Hope maybe?

He noticed me watching him and went expressionless.

Hmmm I'll have to have a talk about it with him later.

"I'm going to the bar. Maybe I'll find something there." Grumbles and stalks out the door.

As soon as I hear the Impala drive out of the lot I turn to Dean.

"So.. Why are you so excited to stay?" I ask with a smirk.

"What are you talking abo-" He starts before I cut him off with another bitchface.

"Okay fine there is _someone."_He saysquietly.

"And?" I ask savoring his embarrassment.

"And if you tell dad any of this I will personally murder you" He threatened glaring at me.

"Fine jerk"

"bitch"

"Okay just who is she?" I ask trying to get to the point.

"Well they're in your grade and um they have very stunning blue eyes" He said blushing.

"Okay get to the point! just tell me who they are!" I pleaded.

"Okay fine. His name is Castiel Novak."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gabes P.O.V

I was halfway through chapter three of my assigned english book (Luci told me that if my grades didn't improve he would deal with me) When there was a small knock at the door.

"What?" I called hoping for an excuse to stop reading

"It's Anna" The voice on the other side of the door announced.

"Come in." I tell her sitting up and tucking my book away as she comes in and sits next to me.

"Gabe, are you gay?" She asked placing her hand on my arm for support or something.

"What! Where would you get an idea like that from?" I reply.

"Gabe I've seen the way you look at Sam Winchester. You know what Luci thinks of us getting involved with humans." She said. "Don't worry I would never tell him!" She assured me seeing the look I was giving her.

I opened my mouth to argue back when Luci yelled for Castiel downstairs followed by a slam and a wimper.

Anna and I exchanged fearful looks before racing downstairs to help cas.

"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you but you sure can be a great big bag of dicks" I say before slamming him against the wall allowing Anna to rush over to Cas and get him to safety.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lucifer warned standing up, his eyes full of hate.

He grabbed my wrists before I had time to defend myself and flung me across the room.

I thrust my arms out to catch myself and hear a sickening crunch as they connected with the wall.

"Maybe you'll think twice about truing to help him" he spat at me grabbing my hair and slamming my head against the wall before popping off somewhere so he wouldn't have to deal with us.

I popped back into my room where Anna was healing Cas.

I dropped onto my bed holding my broken wrist close to me.

"How is he?" I ask closing my eyes in an attempt to forget the pain in my head and focus on Cas.

"A lot better than you, a sprained wrist, mild concussion and a few bruises. She explains and comes over and starts examining me. Cas looks over at me worried but remains silent.

"You however have a broken wrist, three cracked ribs and possibly a very bad concussion." She diagnosed starting to fix me up.

When she finished Cas walked over.

"Thank you." he said and hugged me quickly which was very very shocking mostly since he didn't understand the ways humans showed affection.

"You're welcome Cas. I'm just sorry I wasn't there earlier." I say glancing at Anna who obviously wasn't going to leave me alone until we finished our earlier conversation.

"Okay fine I'm gay!" I exclaim.

"I knew it!" She said happily as Cas sat by confused.

"Let's just all go to bed." I suggest getting tired of dealing with my family today.

"Fine." Anna said retreating back to her room content with her new information of my life.

Cas just sat on my bed playing with the hem of his dirty trench coat which he was rarely ever separated from.

"Come on let's watch a movie." I offer letting Cas Lay with me on my bed while we watch some boring documentary of his choosing until he falls asleep.

"G'night Cas." I whisper pulling the covers over him and trying to fall asleep myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sam's P.O.V

The rest of the weekend had been quiet. Especially since Dean was still embarrassed about liking a boy. Don't get me wrong hes accepting about the whole gay thing it's just Dean Winchester is very very straight.

"So I don't think I'll be back tonight until late late because I think I might know what I'm hunting so I'm going over to the library to do some research." Dad exclaimed as Dean and I climbed out of the impala ready for our second day of school.

I walked in the front doors of school and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders causing me to jump.

"Calm down kiddo it's only me." Gabriel laughed as I spun around to face him.

"Hey Gabe." I say smiling at him.

I glance back at dean and notice he was staring at the ground avoiding eye contact.

I turned back to Gabriel and smiled.

"Sammy, this is my baby brother, Castiel." He said pulling the kid from beside him over.

"Hello." He said in a low voice, extending his hand.

I just stood there gaping at him.

"That is still the correct term?" He asked Gabriel confused.

"Uh.. Yeah it is." I say shaking his hand glancing back at Dean who seemed to have conveniently disappeared.

"Where's Dean-o gone to?" Gabriel asked slightly interested.

"Uhh I think he had to go to class." I cover quickly and turn to Castiel.

"You're in my socials class right?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yes," He said glancing around looking very uncomfortable.

"Well wanna head over there with me?" I ask trying to be friendly.

Of course Dean would pick the painfully shy/socially awkward kid.

"Um.. Okay" He said distractedly.

I waved goodbye to Gabe as we left.

We sat in the same spots as Friday and Castiel spent the whole block staring out the window again.

When the block ended he rushed away as fast as he could.

Probably trying to avoid more awkward conversations with me.

I walked out of the class and saw Gabriel waiting for me.

"Hey Samsquatch. Got a phone?" He asked.

"That's a new one. And yeah." Handing over my phone a realizing that I didn't really care when he gave me nicknames.

"Okay there you go." He said passing me phone back and fishing through his bag for his.

He finally finds it and passes it to me and waits for me to enter my number.

"Ready for P.E?" He asks cheerfully when I give him his phone back.

"Yep." I say grabbing my bag letting him lead the way to the gym.

We were a couple minutes late and saw that the class was starting fitness testing.

"Do we _have _to go to class?" Gabe asks giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I don't necessarily need to pass P.E so why not?" I say smiling getting butterflies in my stomach when he smile even bigger in return.

Having a crush on your closest friend wait no _only _friend can't be that bad.

Unless you're pretty sure he's straight and you're maybe kind a little bit possibly in love with him.

Great.

"So what do you propose we do?" I ask following him out into the school grounds.

"I was thinking we could just hang out or something. I have this cool spot me and Cas found a couple days ago." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

I blushed slightly at the contact. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed letting go of my arm and stopping in front of a tree.

"I'll help you up." He said and lifted me up as I pulled myself into the tree.

I steadied myself and turned to help him up but he was already pulling himself up beside me.

There's more to this little guy then meets the eye.

We position ourselves in the tree so we're both sitting comfortably in its branches.

"So how are you liking the new school?" He asks handing me a sucker as he places one in his mouth.

"Well there's a bit too many hipster for my liking but other than that it's fine." I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah you get used to them but if I get another weird look for eating meat for lunch I swear I might have to kill them all." He says with a small shake of his head.

"Are you going on the P.E trip Wednesday?" He asked referring to the overnight trip our classes were going on as a reward for something they did before I got here. We got to miss class and stay ion a fancy hotel.

"Umm, Yeah. I think. Well if my dad lets me." I say as Gabe grins at me.

Wow his lips look so... Kissable.

I lean slightly closer to him and before I know what I'm doing I press my lips to his.

His lips are warm and slightly chapped and taste like the suckers he is so fond of.

Once I realize what I'm doing I pull away quickly and blush deeply as he just sits there with a shocked expression.

"Sorry!" I say grabbing my bag and getting out of the tree before he has time to say anything.

Of course I make a friend who's amazing and attractive and I have to go and screw everything up.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I don't really like this chapter and yeah. Sorry if theres any mistakes I permanently changed my spellckecker to french and can't figure out how to fix it and I don't have a beta so sorry and enjoy.

Chapter 8. Gabe's P.O.V

Holy fucking shit. Did Sam Winchester just kiss me?

Shit.

I gotta find him.

I took my phone out and hesitated a moment before deciding against talking to him.

Instead I called Crowley.

"What do you want? It's Monday I'm not available today." he said grumpily.

I must've woken him up.

Too bad.

"Sam might of just kissed me," I said and the grumbling on the other line stopped. "and then ran ran off."

"Well did you ever think of going after him you bloody idiot?" He asked sounding amused.

"Not exactly," Crowley groans. "Hey it happened like ten minutes ago! I wanted to give him some cool off time!"

He's silent. Sounds like he's thinking.

"Well do you care about him?" he asks with a groan as he gets off of his bed and presumably, but the startled yell he gives, runs into the wall.

Do I care about him?

Do I care about that adorable little Sasquatch that is about fifty feet taller than me?

Yes.

Was I about to tell Crowley that?

Not likely.

"Anytime you feel like answering me." Crowley's voice came from the phone.

"Just get over here." I said tired of using a phone to communicate. It's so much easier in person.

"But I'm halfway across the world." He replied sounding bored.

"Crooooowwlleeyy!" I pleaded as I popped a sucker in my mouth.

Mmm cherry.

"I haven't even had my coffee yet." he whined.

"Now!" I commanded.

"Fine. What does his majesty need." A British voice drawled behind me.

"Crowley! Glad you could make it!" I said giving him a grin.

"Well seeing as you obviously have feelings for Sam that you won't admit to I'm here to help." he said smirking at me.

"Well- I don't- not-" I started before he cut me off.

"Just be here at 6:30 tomorrow." He said handing me a price of paper with an address scrawled on it in messy handwriting. "And remember I won't always be here to clean up your messes!" he said before disappearing once again.

I let out a sigh of relief and gathered up my things before going back inside.

Crowley's very skilled at fixing my messes.

I walk back to the school hoping to find Sammy. I do know however he'll be trying his very best to avoid me.

Well a trickster like me has his connections.

But I guess Sam needs some alone time.

I'll text him instead!

**Sam?** -Gabriel

No reply.

I'm hardly surprised.

I head to my next class which is chemistry with Dean-o!

This ought to be fun.

I get to class and Dean is in my spot.

"Move over Dean-o. That's my spot." I say and surprisingly he moves.

"So I noticed how you conveniently disappeared this morning when I was introducing Cas." I said with a smirk.

"Does someone have a crush?" I teased.

"Shut up or I swear to god I will skin you." he said grabbing the front of my shirt for emphasis.

"Settle down everyone!" the teacher called as she walked in and started the lesson.

"It's okay, you're not the only Winchester with a crush on a Novak." I say blushing slightly remembering Sams kiss and how warm his lips were on mine.

"Don't you dare touch Sammy! You don't need another reason for me to kill you!" he hissed at me absolutely livid.

"I could say the same to you." I replied glaring at him "You know Cassie is a fragile little flower and if anyone ever hurt him I wouldn't hesitate before hurting them."

We mutually glare at each other.

"Well now that we've had the "I'm his big brother and if you hurt him I'll kill you" talk you might be interested that Sammy kissed me." I say enjoying the murderous look on his face.

It's funny when he thinks he could beat me in a fight.

But I suppose he wouldn't believe me if I told him I could kill him with a snap of my fingers. Oh well.

Dean-o ignores me for the rest of the class.

Boring.

As I'm walking out of the class Dean pushes me against the locker.

"Hey Dean-o I thought Sam was the one who liked me." I say relaxed.

"The only reason you're not dead right now is because Sam likes you and I don't want to hurt him." he threatened me before letting me go.

Sure the only reason.

I'm sure me being an angel wouldn't stop you at all.

I'd like to see you try and kill me Dean Winchester.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so sorry I haven't updated 1. I haven't really known what to write but now I've got it and everything. 2. I literally had no time on the weekend and I had a concert and yeah. 3. The internet was down. So Im going to stop talking now and yes. Also sorry for not using accents for the french part I still haven't figured our how to use them on my netbook and I don't feel like searching it since it's not a big part of the story and hopefully you don't mind.

Chapter 9. Sam's P.O.V

After finding Dean I decided not to tell him about the kiss because it could be very bad now that I think about it.

Dean seemed very pissed when he left for class.

Maybe I'll talk about it later.

Anyways time for French.

I take a seat in the back and start working on the work up on the board.

Etre and avoir passe.

Easy.

I finish early and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Why did I have to mess everything up with Gabriel?

God I'm such an idiot.

I decide to check my phone.

2 new messages.

**Sam? -**Gabe

**You okay dude you seemed pretty quite and stuff at lunch. **-Dean

He still wants to talk to me?

Probably just to get mad at me.

Great.

I decide to listen to other peoples conversations since it keeps my mind off of my own problems.

Surprisingly today they're not talking about their shitty "Indie" music because mainstreams not good enough for them.

God I hate them.

But today they all seem to be talking about one thing.

A party.

At Crowley's. Tomorrow night.

Great Dean will want to go.

And seeing as Crowley is Gabe's best friend Gabe will be there.

Now that I think of it Crowley seems to be Gabriel's only friend.

"Attention tout le monde! Au jour d'hui on va prend les notes sur la passe compose!" The teacher announced excitedly from the front.

Notes are easy enough. They also take up time.

My phone buzzes again and since I don't feel like talking to anyone I turn it off.

Before I know it the blocks over and I'm back at my locker.

"Hello Sam" A deeply accented voice says from behind my door.

At this shitty school we have wooden lockers.

"What do you want Crowley?" I say closing my door and locking it to look at him hoping he's not here on Gabriel's behalf.

"I'm just here to make sure you're coming to my party tomorrow night." He said brushing non existent dirt from his suit. "Feel free to bring Dean." He added after a second and then walked away with a devilish smirk.

I turned my phone back on and sure enough I had more messages from Gabriel.

Maybe he didn't hate me?

Or really really did.

Before I had time to check them my phone buzzed multiple times.

It was Dean.

**What the fuck** -Dean

**Did you fucking kiss Gabriel? **-Dean

**Seriously what the fuck Sam? **-Dean

**Can you just tell me if it's true or not.** -Dean

**I guess I kind of did.** I write back awaiting the wrath of Dean.

I started thinking he wasn't going to answer and was halfway to math when my phone finally buzzed.

**Whatever. Just- Well are you up for Crowleys party? I heard Cas was going to be there but we don't need to go if you don't want... **-Dean

**It's fine Dean. I'm going to have to talk to him sooner or later. **-Sam

I get to math and sit beside Jess again.

"Hey." I said with a sigh remembering we were still on algebra.

Boring.

"Is it true?" She asked looking at me like I was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Is what true?" I ask praying she's not talking about Gabriel.

"That you kissed Gabriel Novak and then left before he could do anything and then you ignored him and now he's super bummed and then Crwoley announced that he was having a party and inviting you personally.?" She asked not even stopping for a breath once.

How do girls do that?

"Wait what? He doesn't hate me?" I ask utterly bewildered.

Also information travels fast here.

She just stares at me like I'm kidding.

"Wait you're serious?" She asks astonished at my limited knowledge of the schools gossip.

I nod yes.

"Okay so Gaberiel Novak. School trickster blah blah blah. All the girls like him. He's a super player that goes after anything that walks. That is until you got here. But seriously Gabriels crush on you was common knowledge on third block friday." She said blushing slightly at my confusion.

"He doesn't have any actual friends besides Crowley so that was the first thing. Second Friday lunch was way too quiet. We almost got evacuated!" He said in a slight whisper since people were glaring at us for disrupting their learning or whatever.

"I would've told you but I thought you were straight." She said blud=shing again.

God she blushes a lot.

"So did I." I mumble to myself.

"So are you going to the party?" I ask hoping to have a friend there besides Dean.

"Oh no! It's strictly grade 11 and up!" She said quietly as if merely talking about going was aginst the law. "Unless, of course, you're a Novak sibling. Or Sam Winchester I hear."

After that I spent the rest of the block explaining the math to her to avoid talking about myself.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!" She said and left quickly when class was over joining the group of giggling girls outside the math class.

I had a strange feeling their giggles were meant for me.

I wandered down to Dean's locker and found him flirting with some blond.

He saw me and rushed over.

"I thought you liked Cas." I remarked leading him outside.

"I do but I have to keep up my reputation." He said smiling at a group of passing girls.

As we walked I explained what had happened with Gabriel.

We walked into the motel still discussing it when we noticed dad passed out on his bed.

I approached him to see if he was okay and he jumped up and pointed a gun at me.

"It's okay it's only us!" Dean reassured him.

"Oh, Oh yeah. How were your days?" He asked groggily reaching for his cup of Tim Hortons coffer.

Nasty stuff if you ask me.

Well I guess I've got to ask him about the field trip eventually...

Here goes.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could go on an overnight field trip on Wednesday with my P.E class?" I asked glancing at Dean who looked as if he was getting ready to step into yet another one of our fights.

By the look on dad's face he was going to need to.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay heres chapter 10. I tried writing it while we were resting from our hike but I had a massive headache so yeah. The reason I'm telling you this is unknown anyways yeah. Also I almost wrote this entire chapter with french symblos and stuff because the program was in french for some reason. And if I ever accidentally use french words instead of english please tell me because I do that sometimes even if english is my first language.

Chapter 10. Gabe's P.O.V

"A _party? Really_" I asked Crowley who I was currently playing video games with.

That's another thing I love about earth.

The video games.

"Yeah. It's a perfectly good excuse to get drunk and have fun. Also Sam won't suspect anything." He explained concentrating on shooting me on the game.

"Well I think you might be underestimating Sam. You know I don't just like him because he's adorable." I tell him as he finally succeeds in killing me.

"Fine. But I know he'll come either way."

"You better be right about that." I tell him and get up to get a drink.

I don't exactly need to drink or anything but man do they _taste_ good.

Same thing with candy.

"So you do know that there's a 99.9% chance he's a hunter?" Crowley asked me looking genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Well I'm sure theres list of Sam Winchester in the world." I say trying to convince myself it wasn't true.

Crowley didn't says anything but I knew what he was thinking.

"Okay okay fine! He's a hunter. And if I ever tell him what I am there's a chance that he'll try and kill me. But I'm pretty sure he's different. He doesn't want the hunters lifestyle!" I tell him trying to convince both if us he was harmless.

"Well I hope for your sake that's true." He said angrily. "At least he can't kill you."

"Awwe you do care about me!" I say hugging him.

He glared at me so hard it was like he was trying to kill me.

"Do you wanna play another round?" I ask him already getting my character ready.

"Sure but you know I'm going to beat you again." He said focusing once again on the T.V screen.

We'd been playing for a couple minutes when I got a few shots on him but he turned around and threw a grenade.

But before it had time to hit me I turned the T.V off with my angelic powers.

"Oops." I say and smirk at him.

"Poor sport. I almost leveled up!" He complained to me.

"Well anyways when are we going candy shopping for the party?" I ask excitedly Tossing my controller to the side.

"Now I suppose." He answered with a sigh.

"Hmm... I think London would be a good place." I suggest popping us there before he has time to respond.

"Fine, as long as we get the _good _alcohol." He said and started following me down the aisles of brightly coloured candy.

I pick some of everything and by the time I'm done I have 100$ worth of candy.

"I think that should be enough." Crowley tells me and pays the lady before walking out of the store.

I meet him and begrudgingly follow him into the alcohol store where he searches for all the best kinds of whatever he drinks.

Alcoholic drinks have never been my forte.

After he pays we go back home and start discussing the music.

"We definitely need some Death Cab." I tell him as he rolls his eyes at my taste in music.

"Fine, what would _you _suggest? Something stupid like Owl City."

"Actually I was thinking maybe Vampire Weekend."

"Ooh don't forget some Said the Whale and Jack's Mannequin!"

"Oh god. We're becoming one of them aren't we?" I turn to him realising just exactly _what kind _of music we were suggesting.

Just as we were going to re do the list Cas popped in.

"Hey Cas, what do you want?" I ask over the noise of Crowley blasting the radio so we could get used to mainstream music.

"Michael's back." He says with a mixture of fear and bewilderment on his face. "And so is Lucifer."

I slowly realise what he's saying and once I do I pop back home before Crowley has a change to give me a questioning gaze.

I end up in the living room where Michael and Luci are having a shouting match which could go physical at any second.

Anna, Balthazar (Who has recently returned from a job he was doing for Michael.), Cas, and I stand along the back wall not knowing what to do.

They banter back and forth having the occasional swing at each other.

Once or twice they toss each other across the room but they mostly keep it to arguing.

They start yelling at each other particularly loud and Cas turns to me and I pull him into a hug trying to protect him from the noise even if he's quickly approaching the "taller than Gabriel" mark.

Suddenly Lucifer lunges at Michael, angel killing blade in hand, but Michael manages to appear on the other side of him just in time.

Michael has a firm grasp on Lucifer's wrist and tries to reach for his own blade when they both disappear.

For a while no one spoke.

"Last time that happened they didn't re-appear for a year." Anna's small voice finally breaks the silence.

"Yes well I don't think it'll be that long this time. Now let's see. Who's coming to Crowley's party with me tomorrow?" I ask trying to ease the tension.

After a couple seconds they all raised their hands. Including Balthy who graduated last year.

He still loves highschool partys. And the girls loved him.

"Okay good now Movie time!" I say jumping onto the couch and and turning the T.V on.

"Come on we're just in time for Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone!" I tell them as they all assemble around me. Cas and Anna on either side of me and Balthazar stretched out on the floor.

"See sometimes we can be a normal family." I tell them summoning some candy and getting shushed by Balthy because the first scene is his favourite part or some shit like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay sorry I haven't updated I've been busy and I had a giant science test I hd to study for also this chapter was difficult to write because 1 I have never been to a party and 2 I've never kissed anyone. Wow I sure sound boring. But hopefully I've read enough fanfics/books to be good at this. I think this chapter will be quite long and I hope you like it. Also I think I should mention I don't own supernatural but I think you should know that anyways enjoy. Also it has recently occurred to me they would be way farther in french than that probably I don't actually know since I'm in LFI so yeah sorry.

Chapter 11 Sam's P.O.V

Dean had stepped into our fight at some point and tried to convince dad to let me go.

He finally caved.

For Dean.

But he did make me promise him I would take some weapons for protection.

Whatever he's hunting sure has got him paranoid.

He, of course, was still annoyed with me and not Dean.

I decided to go to bed and let us both sleep of our anger.

In the morning Cas and me went to socials and sat together.

We didn't however talk.

In P.E Crowley and Gabriel weren't there.

Getting ready for the party I suspect.

At lunch I found Dean discussing the party with his two friends Ash and Jo.

Ash was kind of strange and had a mullet and Jo was, well she was really pretty but get on her wrong side you'll regret it.

Forever.

"Hey Sam! Ready for the party tonight?" She asked waving me over to their spot on the random stairwell.

We discussed the party some more and Den made arrangements to pick up Jo and be her designated driver.

After that it was almost time fore class so we all went our separate ways.

In French we just continued our notes on the passe compose but whenever I would look up a different pair of eyes would be on me and whenever they noticed I noticed them they would look away embarrassed.

Soon enough I was in my last block of the day, Math, with Jess.

"So when you get home from the party you have to call me or text me or something okay!" She says hastily writing her number on my hand before turning away and focusing on the test she had in front of her.

I finished my test early and checked my phone to see a message from Gabriel.

**You better be at Crowley's party tonight. Please?** - Gabe

Well I guess there's no backing out now.

Jess doesn't finish her test until the very end of the block so we don't have time to talk before she's swept into the gaggle of giggle girls.

I meet Dean outside and we walk back to the motel discussing the party and how I better not get drunk blah blah blah.

We walk into the motel and there's a note from dad on the table.

**Sam and Dean,**

**I know you guys have your party or whatever tonight so I left the impala. Dean you are the designated driver and if you get one scratch on her you will be dead. Sam you are allowed one beer. If you're drunk tomorrow no field trip. You are both going to school tomorrow. NO EXCUSES.**

**Dad.**

"Wanna get some take out?" Dean asks after searching through the empty motel fridge

"Uhh, yeah sure. I'll have a salad." I say as I turn the T.V on and start flipping through channels.

Dean walks out the door mumbling something about rabbit food.

I try and get into whatever stupid music video show is on but I can't because I'm too freaking nervous over stupid party.

Dean gets home a little while later and we eat our dinners in silence.

When we finish it's 6:36.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I tell Dean who mumbles something back on turns on some stupid medical show.

I get in the shower and let the warm water flow over my body helping me relax a bit.

I wash my hair and body quickly and get out wrapping a towel around my waist and walking back to the beds.

"My turn." Dean says turning the T.V off and heading into the bathroom.

I realize I should probably wear something different than the usual jacket and jeans I wear for the party.

Great.

I never was good at picking out clothes.

I go through my duffel bag trying to find something suitable to wear.

After trying on several different things I settle on a tight fitting t-shirt with the doctor and the TARDIS on it and a pair of jeans.

"Nerd!" Dean calls as he walks out of the bathroom drying off his hair with a towel around his waist.

He sees the mess and my bed and laughs mockingly.

"Had troubles deciding what to wear?" He asks with a smirk pulling on a random blue shirt and a pair of jeans before disappearing out the door.

"Coming?" He calls from the car.

I hurried out and Dean forced me to sit in the back since we had to pick up Jo.

We got to her place around 7:40.

Right as we pulled up she was out the door and hurrying over to us.

She was wearing a short, simple black dress.

"So do you know where this party is?" Dean asks her gazing out the window.

She smirks and hand shim a piece of paper with the directions on it.

After getting lost a couple times we finally found the right house at around 8.

Crowley's house was the size of a small mansion.

We walked in and the place was already filled with couples making out and some kids were even already passed out on the floor.

There was a bar set up in the center of the min room though most people seemed to be outside around the huge pool.

I walked to the bar and got 3 beers for me, Dean, and Jo.

After I gave them their beers I decided to wander around a bit.

I found a giant pack of kids in the rather large kitchen that was conjoined with the porch leading outside.

I was watching the people outside jumping into the pool when I heard someone calling my name.

I spin around to find Gabriel standing just inches away from me.

"Hey Samsquatch, nice shirt." He said looking at my Doctor Who shirt.

"Hi Gabe." I mumble as he steps a little closer to me.

I was leaning against the counter so we were almost the same height.

He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

It smelled of mint and faintly of beer.

I decided to close the gap between us and I press our lips together.

This time he kisses me back and we earn a few wolf-whistles from the others in the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay sorry I haven't updated in a bit I hurt my wrist in soccer and it was a pain to type and then I also had to re-write this chapter many times before I was happy with it so I hope you like it. Wow this fic is getting really long. Please don't hate me. This is probably the most difficult thing I've ever writen.

Chapter 12 Gabe's P.O.V

I looped one arm around Sam's neck, pulling the taller bot closer to me.

He tugged gently at my bottom lip allowing me to start exploring his mouth, taking in the sweet taste of sugar mixed with the bitterness of whatever beer he had been drinking.

I pressed my body closer to his, running my tongue over his teeth as he smiles at our closeness.

"What the actual fuck!" I hear someone exclaim before I'm being pried away from Sam rather forcibly.

"Hey Dean-o, kinda busy here." I say to Dean who is looking positively livid.

Sam just let's out a small squeak of horror.

"Yeah I can see that. A bit to busy for my liking." Dean hisses as Sam turns bright red.

"Awwe come on Dean, Samsquatch like it." I reassure him.

Sam looks as if he might die of embarrassment.

Dean opens his mouth to spit back some not-so-witty retort when I cut him off.

"You know, word is, you and Cas have been getting pretty chummy tonight but I'm not trying to murder you with my glares or something. I could be a lot less accepting." I tell him with a shrug.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before giving me yet _another_ death glare and storming away.

"Siblings." I say with a shake of my head, leaning against the counter, looking up at Sam.

"Now where were we?" I say before stretching up on my tippy-toes to meet Sam's lips.

I loop my arm back around Sam's neck pulling him down to me feeling very grade 7 girlish.

Sam, starting to feel more comfortable with me, wraps his arms around my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt as he crushes his lips against mine.

I nip playfully at his bottom lip and he, completely catching me off guard, squeezes my ass before picking me up easily and placing me on the counter.

On the fucking counter!

Adorable little bastard.

At least we're the same height now.

Our tongues clash together and Sam grinds his hips into mine, snaking his fingers through my hair.

I let out a soft moan and scoot closer to Sam.

I wrap my legs around his waist, breaking away from him for a quick breath, and I place my head against the crook of his neck.

I can hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"God Sammy you're so adorable." I tell him and he let's out a shaky laugh.

I smile and tilt my head up, running my tongue over his bottom lip, as I grind my hips into his.

This elicits a groan from him and causes his hands to shake a little and his breath to hitch.

If I were still standing my knees would definitely have been weak.

I slip my hands into his back pockets and my thumbs wander to the waistband of his jeans.

There's the sound of shattering glass behind us and Sam, much to my dismay, turns to see what it is.

Seeing as Sam's cheeks go slightly red I'm guessing it's the return of Dean-o-saurus.

"Really Dean-o? I thought we established that if you could talk to my brother I could kiss yours?" I say to the hunched over figure of Dean who's set on the task of picking of his broken beer bottle.

"Yeah well I just came in here looking for Jo. Also I'm not the one grinding against your brother in a kitchen now am I?" He states with a hint of malice in his voice.

"I can see your point." I tell him imagining what I would do if I had found him in this position with Cas.

Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Fair enough. Wanna go watch a movie Sammy?" I ask untangling myself from him and jumping off the counter.

Sam just grabs my outstretched hand a bit confused as I lead him down the hall into the movie room, where a crowd of party-goers who are watching some movie, away from a smoldering Dean.

"Ooh Across the universe! I love this one!" I tell Sam excitedly and we position ourselves, Sam's legs draped over mine as I wind our fingers together, on the unoccupied loveseat at the edge of the large room lined with couches, loveseat, and super comfy chairs.

Halfway through the movie Sam repositions himself so that our legs are tangled together and we're both leaning against opposite ends of the couch, my hand resting on top of his.

He makes it through another 25 minutes of the movie before he passes out on the couch and curls up, one arm over the back of the couch and one falling to the floor.

He also uses me as a footstool.

After a while like this, me alternating watching the movie and watching Sam sleep (Not like some creepy teenage love stories I could mention), I also fall asleep.

Though before I pass out completely I can hear a couple whispered awwes and some pictures taken from the small group of fangirls we had gained throughout the week.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so for the past weekish I've had writers block/ been unmotivated to write this but now I'm finally updated w00t. Also I don't know when I'll be able to update next since I've been so busy. Anyways onwards with the story.

Chapter 13 Sam's P.O.V

I'm woken up by Dean rough'y shaking my shoulders.

"Uh.. Hi... What's up?" I manage trying to figure out where I am.

"It's time to go home. Get up." He tells me and disappears after Jo, who ran out of the room giggling when she saw me.

I look at my phone.

3:37

I try and get up and notice Gabe is still draped over me and I try and untangle myself from him without waking him.

"Saaaaaamy." He groans as I get up finally.

"Whereareyougoing?" He asks slurring his words together.

"I gotta go home. I'll see you in a couple hours." I tell him, bending down to place a kiss on his lips, and rushing off to find Dean and Jo.

The house is empty except for the few people who had passed out and been deserted by their friends.

It's evident that they're not inside so I go outside where there's still a couple cars dotting the side of the street.

I get to the Impala and they're already waiting for me.

Dean's in the front singing along to whatever song's on the radio while Jo's in the back laying down.

"Home. Now." She commands with a groan as I climb in.

"Fun night?" I ask with a smirk.

"You shut up! I think I drank a bit too much." She tells me, grabbing her stomach.

"If you even think of vomiting I swear to god I will kill you." Dean says with concern.

But if you ask me I think he's more concerned for the car than for Jo.

"So... How's Cas?" I ask turning to Dean.

He glares at me.

"THEY KISSED!" Jo exclaims from the backseat.

Dean just ignores us and keeps his eyes on the road.

"Hey man, you saw me and Gabe kissing. Can't you at least tell me if you kissed or not?" I ask just as we're pulling up to Jo's place.

"Well it's not my fault you guys were in the kitchen where everyone could see. And believe me I did not want to see." He tells me as he helps Jo out of the car an to the door.

Dean gets back in the car and refuses to talk about Cas so the rest of the drive to the motel is pretty silent.

When we get back Dean heads straight to his bed and flops down mumbling something to me about packing.

I get my bag from by the door and empty it of all my school stuff.

I stuff some random clothes from my duffel in along with my laptop and charger, my ipod, my Lord of the Rings book I'm currently reading, and a silver knife dad's forcing me to bring.

I finish packing and flop onto my bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I am once again awoken by Dean shaking me awake.

"Come on Sammy, we gotta get to school." He says groggily as he shoves a cup of coffee into my hands.

We go outside and dad's waiting for us in the Impala.

I get in the backseat and dad starts lecturing me on safety and don't talk to strangers blah blah blah.

He must think I'm an idiot or something.

I start tuning him out halfway there but as I get out of the car he's still droning on.

Dean disappears as he so often does.

Probably in search of Cas.

I head to the gym but before I get there I'm confronted by Jess.

"You didn't call me last night. Is it true? Did you and Gabe actually kiss? And then fall asleep together on the couch? Well I know the second part is true I saw pictures but you know you could've just been drunk or something." She trails off taking maybe one breath throughout the whole talk.

"Uhh.. Yes and yes I think. And yeah sorry I was really tired we didn't get home till super late and yeah." I explain awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiles super huge and gives me a giant hug.

"It's fine. Just wait till I tell the girls about this oh my god." She trails off as she hurries away to find her friends.

I get to the gym and our teachers are doing attendance and telling us to find a partner for the bus ride.

Gabe automatically bounds over to me and steals my coffee that has probably gone cold by now.

"Ready for the trip bus buddy?" He asks me grabbing my hand and leading me outside where everyone was piling their bags for the teachers to load into the bus.

"Sure. Where's Crowley going?" I ask as he heads into the parking lot and gets into some fancy limo.

"Oh he prefers to not use public transit. It's just you and me kiddo." He says as we start to load onto the bus.

We somehow get a seat in the back of the bus Gabe Stretches out across me taking up all the space.

I push his legs off of me, ignoring his protests.

"But Samsquatch I'm tired." He complains resting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

I lean my head back and try to follow Gabe's lead and take a nap but right before I fall asleep my phone buzzes.

**Did Gabriel actually just fall asleep on you? On the bus?** -Jess

Wow word spreads even faster than I thought.

I suspect it has something to do with the pair of girls sitting in front of us who are giggling to each other.

**Yes. Now goodnight. **-Sam

I reply and close my eyes and fall asleep yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

This should not come as a surprise to you but _finals_ yes that is the reason for my absenceish. Also because I've been sick. I've had this written for a while but I'm just typing it up now and yes don't expect an update soon because I really need to study like a lot but it is summer soon so I will be able to spend 24/7 working on this while not wearing pants. Also I just really like the idea of Gabriel listening to the same music as me so yeah.

Chapter 14 Gabe's P.O.V

Even if I had gotten 1 or 2 hours of sleep last night I could not sleep on the bus at all.

Is travel always this slow for humans?

I woke Sam up an hour into the ride so he could sleep half the time.

Awwe I'm so considerate.

"Sammy I'm bored. Wake up before I start singing show tunes." I tell him kind of hoping he won't get up so I can sing show tunes on a bus.

"Okay! Okay Gabe I'm up!"

"Can I sing show tunes anyways?"

"No Gabe."

"That is entirely unfair. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to hear my show tunes."

He rolls his eyes at me, pulls his ipod out, puts BOTH headphones in and starts looking out the window.

I steal one of his earbuds to see what he's listening to.

"Classic rock? Really?" I scoff at whatever song it is.

Dean probably gave it to him.

"Here listen to some actual good music." I say passing over one of my earbuds over and turning on Portable Television by Death Cab for Cutie.

"Is he singing about a T.V?" Sam asks.

"It's Death Cab for Cutie!" I inform him calmly accompanied by a swat at his head.

"Don't you have any _good _music?" He asks shaking his head at me with a smile.

"Uhh yeah. Everything." I retort wittily as he plucks my ipod from my hands and starts scrolling through my songs.

He then proceeds to spend the remaining 45 minutes of the bus ride criticizing my music.

"There look we're here!" I exclaim stealing back my ipod as the bus stops in front of the hotel we'll be staying at.

We gather with the rest of the group around the front desk as the lady calls out the pairs of kids and their designated rooms that the teachers had picked for us.

Me and Sam get placed together because hello angel.

"Okay so go get settled in your rooms. We'll be going out for lunch in an hour and I expect everyone to be there. After that you have free time until curfew at 7 pm." Coach announces to the group before we all race through the hotel to our rooms.

I bet the other guests will love us.

Sam and I head up to the fourth floor and I drag him behind me until we arrive at room 436.

Our room is pretty simple; Two beds, one small bathroom, a T.V, two bedside tables, a window showing of the beautiful busy street outside, and in the corner a little mini fridge.

"Ooh mini fridge." I say and head over to check whats in it.

"It's empty." I report sadly and flop down on the bed beside Sam who's checking something on his laptop.

"What's the wifi password?" He asks looking up at me with those big puppy eyes making me forget how he just blatantly ignored me.

I sigh and search through the packet of papers I was handed with our key until I find a small sheet titled "Guest WiFi Password." and throw it at Sam.

"Thanks." Ha mumbles before being sucked back in to the fascinating world of the internet.

Since he's ignoring me I decide to check my missed message from Balthazar because it's probably something stupid like how I should tell Sam I'm an angel.

**Daddy winchester's almost finished his case. Your little boyfriend will be leaving soon. Guess you better tell him you're an angel. **-Balthy

See? Totally called it.

I decide it's time for some candy and start searching through my bag for the suckers I brought and that should be in plain view since they're like the only thing I packed.

"I can't find my suckers." I inform Sam trying to remain calm because I am 100% sure I did not forget them.

"Maybe it was Crowley?" Sam suggest without even looking up from his laptop.

As if on cue a knock at the door signals someones arrival.

I drag my self over to the door and open it with a frown on my face.

"I am without suckers." I inform Crowley with a glare and he just brushes past me, greeting Sam, and turning on our T.V to watch some stupid sports game.

I go over to my bed and flop into my pillow grumbling about Crowley being a meany pants.

I must of fallen asleep for a little bit because suddenly I'm awoken by Crowley and Sam dragging me out of bed and informing me its lunch time.

"Fine." I say and slowly follow them downstairs where our group has started to gather.

We have to walk downtown to the random Italian restaurant we have booked and we get separated into groups to sit with.

My group is me, Sam, Crowley, and 3 other girls who stare at us dreamily and continue to stare at us throughout the entire awkward meal of spaghetti.

When we finish we rush out of there and disappear in the crowds of the outside world.

Seeing as we have a lot of time to waste I suggest a movie.

After a lot of bickering we settle on The Avengers because we are all manly men and must act like it by watching superhero movies.

Since we have an hour before the show we set out on the difficult task of buying more suckers.

We go to various store and I make Sam test various flavours and Crowley stands by offering me various remarks on how I'm a loser.

He must thing he's too cool for candy or something.

Once I finally get enough Crowley gets us away from any and all candy shops as fast as possible.

We hurry into the movies and I graciously pay for our tickets and food since I'm rich.

And also an angel.

After the movie Sam and Crowley have a small argument over their favourite avengers, Captain America and Thor, until I get fed up and tell them that it's obviously Hawkeye.

Since it's like 5:30 we decide to get some McDonalds because that's perfect after movie dinner.

It takes us forever to find a McDonalds and by the time we do I've gotten us effectively lost.

Sam orders and the cashier girl starts flirting _furiously _with him.

It's funny at first but then it gets majorly annoying and the stupid human won't stop so I wrap my arm around Sammy's waist and bring him in for a kiss.

He blushes and finishes ordering while the cashier glares at me.

Sam and I get Big Macs, very surprisingly since I've only ever heard of Sam eating healthy things, and Crowley just gets ice cream like a silly pants.

We finish our meals and head back to the hotel, eating our ice cream, because we are only a little bit lost and we most definitely need to make it back before curfew.

When we arrive it's 6:59 and coach glares at us before we race up stairs somehow losing Crowley on the way.

I lead Sammy into the elevator.

"Uhh I think you missed our floor." He remarks, sounding very _un_concerned, as I head up to the top level.

"Thank you captain obvious. I just wanna show you something." I tell him, which I guess is half true, and lead him to a door that you could totally miss if you didn't know where it was and up into the dark staircase.

I pull him out the final door after he almost falls down the dark stairwell. _Twice._

We emerge out on the roof and he runs over to the edge, leaning against the railing, watching the traffic below.

"How did you possibly find this place?" He asks, pulling himself away from the edge, and turning to face me with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Uhh... Yeah... About that... I kinda need to tell you something." I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Okay?" He says looking at me kind of worried and oh I really hope he doesn't hate me for this.

There is always the chance that he cannot be convinced whatsoever and thinks I'm crazy.

That's 100% better than him wanting to kill me.

Focus Gabe.

"Okay... So yeah... I'm an angel of the Lord." I say and give him a nervous smile.

Well that might not have been the best way to put it.

At all.

Well at least I told him.

Right?


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I finished finals yay. I would just like to say that blasting Death Cab for Cutie is a very enjoyable experience and you should try it. Now on with the story. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 15 Sam's P.O.V

"You're a what?" I ask confused because did Gabe really just say he was an angel of the Lord?

"An angel of the Lord?" He says staring at the ground.

"I-I'm not following." I say and why does he keep saying he's an angel.

"Here I'll, uh, show you." He says apprehensively and then shuts his eyes as if in concentration.

I'm about to say something when, with a shake of his shoulders, he unfurls a pair of giant black wings.

Wings.

From his back.

To be fair they are quiet beautiful. The slightly rumpled feathers blend together in an aray of dark grays and blacks, instead of the the plain black I initially thought they were.

After I get over my initial shock my hunter instincts take over and I spring into action, retrieving my small knife I keep on me at all times, and assess the situation.

The only exit is being blocked by Gabriel and I'm not very eager to fight my way past him since he's an angel and I have no idea what will hurt him.

"Okay Sammy, calm down. It's still me." He assures me, stepping back, raising his hands in surrender.

I look at him confused because it doesn't look like he wants to hurt me and I'm guessing if he wanted to he already would of since he's an angel band everything.

Maybe not all things supernatural are bad.

He's looking at me like he expects me to say something.

"So I'm really hoping you don't want to kill me because that would really suck." I tell him since I can't think of anything better to say.

He laughs and then turns to me and says "Samsquatch, why would I want to _kill _you?"

"I dunno you're not exactly human and, well, we've been taught that if it's supernatural it dies." I explain to him and then look at the ground embarrassed.

I'm still looking at the ground when Gabe wraps his arms around me, pulling me into an awkward hug.

"So, Wanna go back inside?" I ask because it's kind of really getting cold out here.

"Sure! Allons-y Sammy!" He says with a grin and laces his fingers through mine.

We head back to our room and I suggest a movie.

After spending like 20 minutes trying to find a movie we finally give up and decide to just watch Doctor Who on my laptop.

We end up huddled together on my bed with the laptop in front of us.

Gabe has his head on my shoulder and our hands are still intertwined as they rest on my knee.

Halfway through our fourth episode, when The Doctor and Martha are saving Shakespeare from some witches, Gabe falls asleep on my shoulder and since I don't want to wake him I end up just closing my laptop and putting it off to the side when the episode is finished.

I pull the blanket around us, planting a quick kiss on Gabe's forehead, and going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ooh bet you didn't think I'd update twice in one night did you?

Chapter 16 Gabe's P.O.V

I wake up confused because my pillow is making breathing noises.

I soon realize that it's a human BUT not just any human it's _Sam._

"Wake up sleepy head." I say as I not so gently shake him awake.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" Sam exclaims, flailing his arms around.

"It's like 10:45 we should eat and get ready to leave." I tell him cheerfully since we're leaving at 11:30.

He sighs, grabs his bag, and heads into the bathroom to shower quickly and get dressed.

While he showers I finish the rest of the Doctor Who episode I missed.

He gets out and we order some cereal from room service before gathering our things and heading downstairs.

We follow the group of tired students heading onto the bus and resume our listening-to-my-music-while-Sam-makes-fun-of-it thing.

The bus ride back seems a lot shorter and soon we're pulling into the parking lot where I see a very angry and cold looking Dean waiting for us.

This can't be good.

The second we get off the bus Dean is there grabbing Sam's bag from him.

"Come on dad's finished his case. We're leaving." He says quickly, completely ignoring me, and grabbing Sam's arm.

Hmm.

I'm guessing Cas told him.

"No." Sam says pulling his arm free, moving closer to me.

"Sam we need to leave. Now. He's dangerous." He says in a whisper but I can hear because of my super awesome angel hearing.

"I know what he is Dean. He's not going to hurt me." Sam says almost sounding bored.

Dean just huffs in annoyance.

"You don't know that Sam. He's not _human._" Dean pleads trying to pull Sam away again.

"You know I can hear you." I say glaring at Dean. "And you should know that Cas actually likes you and if you hurt him I will kill you."

Dean blushes and shuts his mouth.

"Come on Dean the only one in danger here is you because you're being a dick. And just so you know if you don't go apologize to Cas for what I'm guessing you did I will assist Gabe in killing you." Sam warns and Dean blushes deeper.

"Okay fine. Whatever. But we still need to go because dad'll be back in a few hours." He half mumbles and I smile because Cas will finally stop moping around about Dean.

"Okay so Cas is in Socials right now so just go over and get him and make up and everything and I will escort Sam back to your guys' motel. Okay?" I tell everybody taking control of the situation.

Dean nods and heads off in the direction of the school doors, mumbling to himself.

"Ready to go?" I ask cheerfully, turning to Sam.

"Yeah let's go." He smiles and starts leading me in the direction of their motel.

On the way there he tells me about life as a hunter and I tell him a bit about being an angel.

When we're approaching the motel he turns to me with a worried expression.

"So what's going to happen when I leave?" He asks quietly.

"Well Cas is getting assigned a special job from Michael but he'll visit whenever possible." I explain rather excited because it's been Cas's dream since like forever. "As for me I have something special planned." I finish with a wink.

Sam looks at me kind of uncertain before giving me a quick kiss and disappearing into his room.


	17. Chapter 17

Ha! Since all chapters were so short you get three! Also this is the last one. So yeah thanks for reading and everything and yeah. Hope you like the ending. I know it's really short so yeah sorry.

Chapter 17 Sam's P.O.V

Me and Dean get out of the car and groggily wind our way through the crowded hallways of our newest school, making our way to the office.

Dean tells the lady at the desk who we are and she hands us our new timetables with a smile.

Dean passes me mine and we head off to find our lockers which seem to be fairly close this time.

I hadn't seen Gabe for 4 days and was starting to think he had forgotten about me or something.

Cas had come to visit Dean this morning quickly before school.

I asked him about Gabe but he just looked at me confused before whispering something to Dean before disappearing.

Now as I'm shoving my books into my locker I sense Dean's presence behind me.

I spin around to face him but instead of Dean it's Gabriel and instead of saying something Dean-like to me he's pushing me against the lockers and kissing me.

His mouth is warm and tastes like coffee and sugar.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused as he shoves a coffee into my hands.

"I transferred! Surprise!" he exclaims with a giant grin, waiving his timetable in front of my face.

I look over at Dean who's grinning smugly at us.

"You knew about this?" I ask him but he just laughs and heads off to his first class.

"So I maybe enrolled in your year. And I probably made our schedules the same." Gabe tells me with a smirk.

"You're the best." I inform him and give him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand as we head off to our first class.


End file.
